Talk:Viability Ranking/@comment-29393109-20190421170112
WARNING, YOU ARE ABOUT TO READ TRUMP'S GREAT WALL OF TEXT, GRAB SOME POPCORN SO YOU FORGET TO HAVE A PITCHFORK READILY AVAIABLE BECAUSE I ALREADY KNOW I'M GETTING CRUCIFIED ONE TIME FOR EVERY CONTROVERSIAL OPINION I HAVE HERE (which tbh is gonna be all of them) Guil bashes the Viability Ranking bcuz it's garbage #1: OP and SS Ranks (pls no take seriously is only jok pls don't crucify me like y'all always do) WHAT THE FUCK IS SAMAEL THE FEVER SCATTERER DOING IN OP RANK? Yeah I don't think I have to explain this one, I can understand Plague Carrier, but Fever Scatterer? lmao no. Llum in OP? Good joke, tell me another one! Al Canine in SS+? Eh I'd say SS at best. Marquis de Flambé at SS+? Okay no, I get it, he counters our lord and saviour Charmless, but other than that what else does he do? Put those pitchforks down, he's definetly a great monster, but I don't think countering the most overrated frog to have ever existed warrants SS+. *gets crucified for calling Charmless overrated, which he definetly is* This isn't 2017, Timerion is nowhere near SS+ worthy, hell I don't think he should be even SS-, maybe S+ at best, his stats are just all around complete utter trash. Dungeon Master at SS? *laughs in 3476 Speed* Okay I really don't get why Fatid is SS somebody please explain to me why. Why are the Hydratilas SS- and SS? They should all be S+ at best. Ithiander at SS alright yep Ihtiander being among the best monsters in the game uh huh definetly. (I'm losing so many brain cells now I'm basically considered retarded) LIGHT OF FREEDOM AT SS HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. What does Talany have that warrants an SS placing? Saika should be SS+. Charmless should be SS-, he gets cucked by CDA and Marquis de Flambé, smh. Alpha Cliviast SS-? I mean an Attacker/Denier hybrid with 3421 Power and 3388 Speed at SS-? Yep, seems reasonable to me, definetly nothing wrong with that nope in fact I think he should be OP Ran- lets just move on before I get brain canc- uh, brain damage, I'm gonna get crucified if I say the word cancer- ah damn I said it well YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE *commits not alive* (please call 911 I'm going insane ajfsdhhbaishgasiughigaoisdo) I don't think I have to explain why Demise isn't SS-. Since we're in SS-, lets talk about Zyla and Eeltron! Starting with Zyla: she has Bulwark (which is a better Trait than Hardened and Immune to whatever the hell Charmless has), a 0 CD Skill that gives an Extra Turn (unlike Charmless) and Charging Banner (unlike Charmless), you might think "but Charmless has Nature Weakness!" who the hell cares Zyla can wipe out a team without any of that garbage "but Charmless has Fury Mask!" Yeah but that one recovers less Stamina than Charging Banner and don't you dare do the math unless you want me to debunk that garbage in .5 seconds flat. Honestly one of the 2 best Attackers in the game along with Eeltron. Should be SS+ imo. As for Eeltron, his Status Caster is Control Immunity, correct? Well, what if I told you it's an AREA Control Immunity? Yeah, your entire team at the start of the battle gets CONTROL IMMUNITY, ISN'T THAT JUST GLORIOUS? And before you ask "HoW dO yOu KnOW iT's an AreA cOnTrOl ImmUnITy?" I have a friend who has Eeltron and he can confirm, get the hell outta here with that garbage. Should be at least SS+. Also why does literally everyone and their mother get added to SS-? Seriously we have all the new monsters that aren't immeaditely appealing to literally everyone in this site in SS-, Francine Frank (lmao no should be S at best), Mishka (again, just no), Shademoon (should be at least SS tbh), Itzanami (why is she SS-? Is she even good? What does she even have that warrants SS-?), Olnir (except that one's actually fine in SS-), Qinling (what does he do again?). Taiga is DEFINETLY not SS- worthy in the slightest and I think we can all agree on that. Kihaku is trash.